


can't ya see?

by pleurer



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M, Unusual Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Shouto receives an invite to his father's second wedding. Little does he know he is in for a surprise.
Relationships: Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Tameda Hiroshi | Can't Ya See Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	can't ya see?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> Thanks for giving me an excuse to draw my OTP!
> 
> Just so you know, Endeavour bottoms.

  
  



End file.
